Examination is being made of the social/spatial organization of a freely growing population of confined house mice. Mathematical and statistical techniques are being utilized to analyze group structure in time and space. Particular emphasis is being placed upon determining those factors which are related to social group development during the early phases of population growth. It is essential to know if early changes in the characteristics of social/spatial organization are related to the cessation of reproduction and thus the eventual decline to extinction of high density populations.